The Lionhearted Deer Juego de Tronos
by NoahC
Summary: Reyes contra reinas. A la muerte del rey Robert Baratheon, Robb Stark pronto se autoproclama Rey en el Norte, apoyado por la casa Baratheon gracias a su matrimonio con Lyra Stark, melliza del rey Joffrey Baratheon. En las Islas del Hierro, también Balon Greyjoy ha alzado su voz reclamando la corona. Al otro lado del charco, Daenerys Targaryen reclama el Trono de Hierro.


Los fuertes músculos del caballo se tensaban bajo sus piernas, del mismo modo que había hecho ella con sus manos durante los últimos días. Cada pocos segundos, su rostro se crispaba y tenía que hacer serios esfuerzos para acallar los sentimientos de furia que le mordían las entrañas. Pero, cuando salía a cazar en el enorme bosque que rodeaba su ciudad natal, su mente se vaciaba, dejando únicamente sus cinco sentidos centrados en su caballo, su arco y los animales que huían despavoridos. Ni siquiera el dolor de su vientre parecía molestarla.

Su fino oído, entrenado durante años, captó el sonido de unas fuertes patas rompiendo las pequeñas ramas que cubrían el suelo del bosque. Moviendo suavemente la mano con que sujetaba las riendas ralentizó el paso de su caballo para adecuarlo al del animal que corría a su lado. Extrajo una flecha del carcaj que rebotaba contra su espalda y la clocó en el arco que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Sujeta únicamente con las piernas, alzó el arco cargado hasta colocarlo a la altura de sus ojos. Escrutó el follaje hasta dar con el pelaje oscuro sobre el cuerpo grácil, contuvo la respiración unos segundos y soltó la flecha. La saeta se hundió en el cuerpo del animal, cuyo golpe contra el suelo fue audible pese a los cascos del caballo. Con la mano que tenía libre, cogió de nuevo las riendas e hizo girar a su montura para llevarla junto a su presa, un inmenso ciervo joven que todavía no tenía las astas formadas. Se detuvo y descabalgó, agachándose para examinar de cerca al animal. Una vez dio el visto bueno, cogió el cuerno que llevaba colgado al cinto y lo hizo sonar tres veces, por lo que no tardó en escuchar el sonido de muchos pares de cascos golpeando el suelo. Cuando el estruendo cesó, un enorme caballo castaño surgió entre la maleza. Lo montaba un hombre de prácticamente el mismo grosor, con el rostro enrojecido bajo la frondosa barba negra. El rey de Poniente, ataviado con un jubón ricamente bordado que exhibía el ciervo de la casa Baratheon bajo una fina cota de malla, echó una ojeada crítica al animal caído, aún con la flecha hundida en el cuello. Su voz grave resonó en la profundidad del bosque, oscurecido a causa de que las altas ramas impedían el paso del Sol:

—¡Cargadlo y llevadlo al campamento! —gritó a los hombres que aguardaban a unos pocas varas de distancia.

Volviéndose hacia su hija, le dedicó unas palabras para felicitarla por la presa y la instó a volver con él al campamento. Ella montó de nuevo y cabalgó junto a su padre al paso lento de él, que indicaba que tenía algo que decir.

—Lyra... —comenzó, en un tono sosegado nada propio de él- Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero éstas no son maneras.

Ella no contestó, sino que colgó el arco en el enganche de la silla de su montura y se echó hacia atrás la trenza, negra como la pez. Su padre nunca hablaba a nadie con la delicadeza con que hablaba a ella y a su hermana pequeña, Myrcella, sino que su tono siempre era imperioso y sólo hablaba para dar órdenes y soltar improperios que enervaban a la reina, su esposa. Sin embargo, y como todos sabían, Lyra era la niña de sus ojos, una versión suya en miniatura a la que no podía negar nada. No obstante, eso no lo había frenado a la hora de comprometerla.

—Contesta a tu rey cuando te habla —exclamó el hombre, conteniendo su ira ante la pasividad de su hija.

—Mi rey sabe que no deseo casarme —replicó ella con calma, a pesar de que la ira latía en sus iris azules.

—Te casarás, y punto —zanjó el rey. Lyra no se atrevió a replicar.

Le echó una ojeada; su padre se había puesto rojo bajo la barba, y las múltiples papadas le temblaban sobre la cota de malla. Lo había visto así algunas veces, siempre al discutir con la reina o con alguno de los miembros del Consejo Privado -sobre todo con el tío de Lyra y hermano menor del rey, Stannis-, y decidió que era mejor para ella hacer las paces. No se disculpó.

—Sé que tengo que casarme. Pero no entiendo por qué con Robb Stark —en realidad sí lo sabía, pues los Stark eran la casa más fiel a la familia real; el líder de las tierras del norte, Ned Stark, luchó junto a Robert Baratheon para deshacerse de la tiranía de la casa Targaryen.

—¿No te gustaría ser señora de Invernalia? Es el más grande de los Siete Reinos.

—Preferiría permanecer aquí, en el sur, y servir en la Guardia Real, padre. Al igual que mi tío Jaime.

Antes de la guerra, su tío, hermano mellizo de la reina Cersei Lannister, había ingresado en la Guardia Real siendo un año más joven que la propia Lyra, y renunciando así al derecho a las tierras de su familia, pero también a su "derecho" a contraer matrimonio. Lyra aborrecía la idea de casarse. Deseaba haber nacido hombre y participar en la guerra defendiendo su ciudad, como hacían los caballeros. Su madre se reía de aquella absurda idea cada vez que surgía la ocasión, y le decía que ya era suficiente con el permiso para blandir una espada en el patio de armas y de salir de caza junto a su padre y su hermano. Pero no era en absoluto suficiente.

—Hay otro tema que quiero tratar contigo. Más delicado —«¿más delicado que mi boda con el hijo del lord de las nieves?»—. Tu tío Renly quería estar presente, pero considero que es un tema delicado.

Para enfatizarse, detuvo el caballo y echó una ojeada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ninguno de los espías del eunuco del Consejo Privado, Varys -apodado "La Araña"- estaba al acecho. Lyra lo imitó sintiendo que su corazón trataba de abandonar su lugar. El rey de Poniente no descabalgó.

—Sé que tienes gustos peculiares, al igual que tu tío Renly —la muchacha no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, pero sintió que la sangre le subía por el cuello y el rostro—. He visto cómo se te van los ojos tras las putas de Tyrion.

Tyrion era el otro hermano de su madre, un enano deforme, putero y borracho al que adoraba y que la adoraba. Mientras todos hacían carantoñas a Joffrey, su mellizo, Tyrion era el único que le hacía compañía, llevándola a leer algunos libros de su biblioteca privada que hablaban de grandes mujeres guerreras. «A ojos de un señor, un hijo bastardo, uno tullido y una hija son lo mismo» solía decirle, para que no permitiera que su condición se convirtiera en una debilidad.

—Padre, yo... —balbució.

—No he hablado todavía con tu madre —la cortó, sin escucharla—, ni voy a hacerlo. Lo único que te pido, Lyra —la miró fijamente a los ojos, siendo los dos pares idénticos— es que no lo hagas obvio. No eres la primera mujer noble en empuñar una espada, ni serás la última, pero la gente ya comenta. Necesito que convenzas hasta a los mismísimos dioses, tanto a los viejos como a los nuevos, de que amas a Robb Stark con todo tu espíritu. Durante tu boda, serás la mujer más feliz del continente, y la noche de bodas dejarás a ese norteño tan contento que no se le borrará la sonrisa hasta que se le congele el culo en la tumba. ¿Está claro?

No supo qué decir. Tampoco sabía qué hacer para contentar a un hombre en la cama. Sólo sabía que debía ser sumisa y callada, como las mujeres de la corte de su padre. Su madre no se fijaba a aquel papel. Siempre respondía airada a cualquier comentario del rey, por lo que cualquier reunión terminaba en discusión. Por ese motivo, el último recuerdo que Lyra tenía de una comida familiar fue antes de nacer Tommen, su hermano menor, que ya tenía diez años.

Cabalgaron en silencio por el Bosque del Rey, que ambos conocían mejor que el mismo castillo, hasta llegar al enorme campamento. El Sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre las copas de los árboles, arrojando un aura dorada a la actividad que bullía por el campamento, donde ya se hacían preparativos para su regreso al día siguiente a la Fortaleza Roja transcurriendo allí unas horas antes de partir hacia el infierno helado que era Invernalia.

Willem, escudero de Lyra, llegó corriendo al verla acercarse sobre su montura, una preciosa yegua blanca salpicada de motas grises en sus patas. Su primo era un muchacho dos años mayor que ella, con los rizos rubios y los rasgos aristocráticos propios de los Lannister, que ardía en deseos de ser investido caballero al fin, después de años al servicio de Lyra como escudero. Lyra suponía que, cuando partiera en dirección a Invernalia tras la boda, que tendría lugar en Desembarco del Rey, capital del reino, Willem permanecería allí y sería investido, mientras que Lyra debería buscar otro escudero.

El chico tomó su arco con delicadeza, así como el carcaj donde guardaba las flechas, y los dejó en un soporte metálico a la espera de ser limpiados, cuidados y metidos en sus correspondientes estuches. La ayudó a descabalgar, como hacía siempre, y deshizo los enganches que sujetaban la cota de malla que reposaba sobre su jubón oscuro. Cuando cabalgaba o luchaba, Lyra vestía como lo hacían los hombres. Su madre dio permiso a que llevase jubones, mallas e incluso calzas de hombre para proteger su delicada piel de las rozaduras que provocaban tanto la silla como los pantalones, cuyo áspero material distaba mucho de las suaves telas de sus vestidos traídas de las Islas del Verano. A cambio, Lyra debía someter sus manos a una hora diaria de cuidados para evitar las asperezas y callosidades que producía sujetar las riendas, así como utilizar el arco o la espada.

Una vez se vio libre de cualquier elemento metálico, dio una palmada en el dorso de su enorme caballo y echó a andar hacia su tienda sin esperar ningún tipo de escolta, pues se sentía segura rodeada de los hombres de su padre. Decenas de personas corrían de un lado a otro, adecentando caballos, sumergiendo cotas de malla en agua con limón para limpiarlas y cocineros asando un enorme jabalí para la cena. Cuando avistó la brillante cabellera dorada de su hermano mellizo, dio un considerable rodeo para evitar un encuentro con él.

Lyra no tenía un sólo recuerdo feliz con Joffrey. Cuando eran más pequeños, el pasatiempo favorito de su mellizo era tirarle de las trenzas y decir que seguro que no eran reales, en vista de que ella parecía más niño que niña. La situación había ido a peor cuando Lyra obtuvo permiso para entrenar junto a él y el resto de niños nobles del palacio. Como su hermano llevaba ya algunos años practicando, siempre lograba desarmarla, pegándole luego con la espada de madera que usaban en los combates hasta que el maestro decidía que era suficiente. No obstante, pronto demostró su habilidad y, en apenas unos meses, era ella quien lo desarmaba, aunque no con facilidad. Así, Joffrey ya o se atrevía a decirle nada, al menos cuando estaban solos. Pero últimamente andaba siempre en compañía de Sandor Clegane, el Perro, cuya cara quemada producía escalofríos a Lyra.

Entró en su tienda, una de las más grandes y más lujosamente decoradas, y sonrió aliviada al ver que la tina humeante en la que le gustaba bañarse tras cada cacería estaba ya preparada y aguardando en el centro de la estancia. Le extrañó no ver por allí a ninguna de sus tres doncellas, así que se asomó a la entrada y mandó a un joven mozo que las encontrara y las hiciera llamar. Janei, quien también era su prima por parte de madre, no tardó en aparecer, disculpándose repetidamente. Nerviosa, Lyra la mandó callar con un gesto de la mano y ordenó que comenzara a desvestirla; se había acostumbrado a los lujos de ser princesa de Poniente.

Su doncella, de cabellos Lannister rubios como el Sol, comenzó a deshacer los nudos que le sujetaban el jubón a la cadera para después sacárselo por la cabeza. Lyra contuvo la respiración; sudaba como un perro al cazar, y el olor no resultaba precisamente agradable. Cuando su doncella desató por fin los cordones del corsé que sostenía sus pechos en su sitio a pesar de que no eran demasiado grandes y no necesitaban sujeción, fue capaz de respirar profundamente. Aún resollando, no se molestó en sujetar u ocultar sus pechos desnudos puesto que le gustaba la sensación de libertad. Janei le desabrochó las calzas y las retiró junto con sus medias y las ligas, que evitaban que se deslizaran hacia abajo. Ya completamente desnuda, entró en la tina y contuvo una mueca al sentir el agua caliente quemando ligeramente su piel.

Se sentó en el fondo cuando se habituó a la alta temperatura y sumergió la cabeza para que después Janei le lavara el cabello con jabón perfumado de rosas. Apoyó la espalda y los brazos mientras su doncella le enjabonaba y desenredaba el pelo; por lo general aquello lo hacía Aalis, otra de sus doncellas. Janei abandonó su cabello, ya desenredado, y pasó a su cuerpo: lavó su pecho, cuello, brazos y axilas con un cuadrado de tela áspero impregnado de jabón que eliminaba impurezas y malos olores de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su abdomen, definido por las largas horas a caballo, Lyra se puso en pie y la muchacha lavó sus piernas y pies, reservando nalgas y muslos para el final. No obstante, Lyra la detuvo.

—Seguiré yo, gracias —Janei asintió en silencio y se marchó.

Estando ya sola, Lyra se sentó de nuevo y se enjuagó el cuerpo y el cabello, ahora perfumados. Salió de la tina cogiendo el trozo de tela destinado a secarla y se envolvió en él, tiritando sin saber por qué. Sentándose en en enorme lecho que ocupaba un lado de su tienda, comenzó a secar su pelo con otro trozo de tela, más grueso y absorbente que el que se enroscaba en su cuerpo. Lyra suspiró, intentando no acordarse de todo lo que había leído y estudiado sobre Invernalia, el reino del frío y la nieve que se extendía prácticamente hasta el Muro.


End file.
